What was never told
by Luana Fluorite
Summary: Nobody knows Hunter's tragic past. The real reason he came to be in Aracnea...was it really beacause his grandfather inspired him or is it something otherwise.....?
1. CHAPTER ONE: A HEART WITH A TRAGIC LOOK

**WAR IN THE OUTER WORLD**

I do not own Spider riders. I hope you like this story, because i tried hard on it.

Hunter misses his family and his home in the outer world. The oracle decides to let Hunter leave the inner world for two month. Since Aracna is at peace with the invectids the spider riders, all Eight of them(except quake), travels to Hunter's homeland only to find a unhappy conflict.

I hope you like this story everyone better than my previous one^^thank you. Bold words are setting lines and italic is thoughts.

* * *

**_PART ONE- HOMESICK _**

Hunter sat by his window in his room and sigh loudly. Shadow came over concerned. This wasn't the normal Hunter Steele, all jumpy and excited to do anything adventurous. The sunset outside made the nearby forests seem to glow with adventure, yet Hunter didn't even smile. "All right," Shadow began," What's keeping you?"he asked. Startled by the sudden voice breaking the silence, Hunter flinched at Shadow's voice. " Nothing." Hunter replied,"Why would you asked?" He pitched in with a smile. It was obvious that that smile was fake. Shadow look at him and said," You just haven't been your normal self today. You're usually running around the castle at this hour trying to see if there are any secret passages to explore."

Hunter looked at him and said nothing. He continued to stare at the sky outside. The oracle sun was growing dimmer by the minute ready to sleep. shadow look at him and said," Well I'm heading out to seek some company. Maybe someone that will actually talk to me and not bore me." He left the room and down the hallway. Hunter sighed and crawled into his bed with a nice book. Shadow was right. This was not himself not ever would Hunter be in bed with a book. He was known to be lazy and not liking to study or read. He put away his book and took one last look at the Archnean sky before slipping away to sleep.

**---------------THAT NIGHT---------------------**

Hunter was walking to school. _Weird_ he told himself. One moment he was in the inner world. This looked nothing like it. Horses sped by and people bypast him in a hurry to work. Then he finally realized what was going on. This was his homeland. He was back in the outer world! He was back in Greenlord village. He began to break into a run, heading towards his home at the egde of the village. As he ran carrages whipped past him. Horses and people were hurring to work.

Hunter stood at the doorway of his cottage. He suddenly remembered the grim news. His parents were dead and Greenlord was supposed to be close to ruins. His smile was gone now as he rounded the corner of his house. His parent's graves were at the back of the house. Hunter kneeled and began to say some prayers. His eyes began to tear. The scence began to fade in fire as well.

**---------------THE NEXT MORNING------------**

Hunter woke up with a start. He was back in his room in the castle. _It was all just a dream, _he told himeself. He wiped away his tears and got dressed for another day. Corona can in the room. "Hunter good morning!" she said cheerfully. She then noticed the grim and pale faced Hunter." Hunter!" she screeched. "What is it? Why are you so pale?" So was worried. Never had she seen Hunter like this. Corona made him sit down on his bed. "Now tell me why are you so grim? Shadow came by my room yesterday and told me that you were actiny strange as well."

Hunter was about to explain when Magma, Igneous and the rest of the spider riders came in. "Rise and shine." Corona gave then a stern look and they turned to Hunter.

Hunter began to explain. "I guess I just miss my homeland." He said.

Suddenly their manicles began to shine. The oracle's voice was heard all of a sudden. "Would you like to go back to the outer world for 60 days? I'm sure Arcnea would be fine without you for a while." A portal began to shine.

"Hunter wait!"Everyone shouted. " Take us with you."

Hunter had a smile on his face now at the though of going home."Sure."

The spider riders stepped into the portal and they began to fly through the portal. Hunter grabbed a sword from inside his closet before stepping into the portal.

**---------------ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER--------**

Spider riders fell downards rom the sky. Apparently the portal had opened in the sky. One by one the friends fell on each other. Hunter fell down last. He landed ontop of Prince Lumen."Ouch! Hunter, that hurt!" Hunter laugh for the first time in a few days. "Thanks for cushioning me guys, ah hahahaha."

After they got out of the confusion Hunter sighed," Ahhh nggg....This place looks worse than when I left." The Spider Riders faced where Hunter was facing. To their surprise, instead of seeing a peaceful homeland like they thought they would have they saw a Hunter's homeland all blazed up and covered in battles. A sea of blood and dead bodies covered a battle field near where Hunter's village lay. "Hunter where are we?" Aqune asked.

Huntered looked at the near ruined village. He tried to smile when he faced his friends, but he found it hard to do so. "Welcome the Greenlord Village. It use to be one of the most peaceful villages in the entire continent. It use to be my homeland....."

* * *

I hope you liked it^^. oh yeah i forgot....uh hem **_(TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER/PART 2)_**

I'll continue soon so don't worry. Please review. I really hope you liked it. thanks for reading.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: TRUE STRENGTH

I hoped you liked my previous stories. For those who enjoyed my previous here's chapter two. For those just want to see what happens next^^...here's CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

**PART TWO HUNTER"S TRUE STRENGTH**

The Spider riders watched as the battle below continued. Suddlenly someone from behind them snuck up on them. "Hunter...that you?" The friends swung around in surprise.

"Wh..who are you?"Aqune asked than in caution.

It was a teen aged boy who spoke to them. He had red hair and was holding a sword. "I'm sorry." He began,"i didn't really mean to scare you." he turned to Hunter." How was the inner world. I didn't really think you'd find the portal but....whatever. Teacher sensed you coming home. He's waiting for you." Then he gave the spider riders another look and smiled. "I see Hunter finally got the thing to make friends huh? You're his first ones other than me."He grinned at Hunter before leaving and said,"I tended to the graves as I promised. Visit them later?"

"Hunter?"Igneous asked."Who was he?"

"He was a student in the same group as me when I was younger. He was my first and only friend. We studied the art of the sword together. His name is Leric" He replied.

Suddenly a burst of fire blazed behind 'the spider riders. 2 groups of soldier-like men stepped foward. "WHAT!!!", one of the men cried out."THERE ARE STILL LIVING AND BREATHING GREENLORD CITIZENS??? KILL THEM!!"

"Aracnea Power!" the Igneous, Magma, Sparkle, Lumen, Corona, and Aqune shouted. But nothing happened. Magma yelled out "Spider Out" but nothing happened either. The soldiers began to attack. "Ahh....ouch!!!" everyone yelled. Then Hunter yelled out,"Darkrit soldiers, stop! Fight me if you must!" Hunter drew his sword he had grabbed before entering the portal earlier. "Take this!"Hunter yelled. He began chanting a spell. All of a sudden Hunter's speed increased by a ton as well as his strength. One by one the soldiers fell down dead. Hunter swung his sword again this time missing the opponent. The sword hit a tree and sliced it right through. The tree came crashing down to the ground.

There was only three more enemies left. They were scared and started to run away. "Oh no you don't!" Hunter yelled at them. He started after them and leaped up. He came down crashing, only little behind the soldiers, with his sword facing downwards. A deafning crash was heard. The soldiers died and around Hunter and the three dead men was a huge creator like circle. Hunter stood over the dead men and said something the spider riders did not understand," gake nome joselap shjhe jislaoe wijsoe."

Hunter's friends were shocked. Since when was Hunter this skilled in the sword and how on earth did he get so strong. Looking at the fallen tree and the hole Hunter's sword made. "Uhhhh Hunter...can you give us a...umm...How did you...get so...uh...strong?" Magma said.

But he said nothing of the sort. Instead he said, "I'll take you to my house. I'll tell you later. I'll tell you everything. Lerik and my teacher will there too. Come on!"

Everyone followed after him, stepping over the dead drenched bodies. As for Hunter he crushed them down as if they were nothing but

What was all this? The sudden strength, the fallen tree and the hole. The spell that made him faster and stronger. Was this Hunter's true strength?

Corona looked at the other and whispered something that Hunter could not hear, but he did not mind and continued to walk, "And we all acted as if we understood him well..."

* * *

Thanks for reading^^. That was chapter two and i'll continue soon.

By the way I made up the words gake nome joselap shjhe jislaoe wijsoe. It meant "Spirits forgive these men for the actions from their masters."

Thanks for reading, again^^

(**_TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE[3])_**


	3. CHAPTER THREE: PAST AND PRESENT

_**PART THREE: PAST AND PRESENT**_

Ater that heart throbbing event Hunter leads his friends to his house. Along the way the Spider Riders begin to really wonder who he really is. They had always thought they understood his so well, until now. Now they are at the doorsteps of a small cottage.

Ages: Hunter(15) Corona(16) Igneous and Magma(21) Lumen(16) Sparkle(11) Aqune(16 1/2)

Lerik(17) Lerik and Hunter's Teacher( you'll find out the name later^^)(39)

* * *

"I thought I'd see you guys again soon." A voice came. It was the red headed boy, Lerik. He baded them to come in. As they entered Hunter pushed passed the crowd of spider riders and rushed towards a room. "Hunter-" Aqune and Corona concerly yelled and started after him. Lerik blocked their path. "Sorry girls, No can do."

"What!" Corona turned bright red. Maybe even reddier than the brightest tomato you can find on earth! "Hunter must be upset to runof like that. Why can't we go and comfort him." She yelled at him. Lerik just ingored her and told the rest to follow him to the living room. Corona turned even reddier, "Answer ,me!"

"The reason why is because I have already talked to him," said an unknown voice. They all whipped their heads back towards the voice. There was a man. He was not very young nor was he old. Their was a strange aura around him that made the spider riders get a veeling that they _absoultley need to respect _him. The aura felt as if he were an oracle. The feeling immedietly calmed Corona down. In fact she felt sooththing. "It'd be best if you did not disturb him. He is sleeping under certain conditions."

After the spider riders settled down in the living room and after Lerik served everyone some snacks and tea, the man began to explain.

"My name is Drake. It is a pleasure, really, to meet you all. I'd never though Hunter would be able to make friends. He's a loner with no purpose on earth, as he says it himself. But that's before he met you." He looked at Lerik for a moment and Lerik nodded. The red-headed boy left the living room and down the hall, into Hunter's room he went.

Drake began once again. "Hunter told me of the battle earlier. We all apologize for that-"

"You mean you sent those men to us!" Magma interupped.

"No child. I did not. Those were Darkrit soldiers. They destroyed Hunter's hometown about a year and a half ago. Hunter saw that you 'manicles' as you called them, did not respond to the outer world and stepped in to...kill those men in order to protect his one and only friends."

Sparkle didn't understand," But Mr. Drake, isn't Lerik Hunter's friend?"Drake shooked his head and said," Lerik is my son. The way he treats Hunter is his duty to protect him as an older brother-like figure. Lerik can be though of as an...well..a friendly classmate."

Drake continued his story," About a year and a half ago..Hunter's mother and father were brave and honored warrior and cleric to this town. They died serving Greenlord Village. I took Hunter in, but he stayed strong." He hesitated," Strong but indepedant. The war continued until about after 6 months, or should I say 1 year ago, the village began to crumble under the stress of the battles. Let me tell you all..." Drake suddely went stern, "This is a war. The mad king of the Darkrit kingdom wants power and slaves to make his country larger. Since you cannot do anything, but bring you spiders out, I suspect, Lerik, Hunter and I will do everything in our power to keep you alive this past 1-3 months. You told me the portal will not open till then, correct?" The spider riders did not like the sterness of this man's voice. But agreed and Lumen said, "Yeah we've no power, but the spiders..." Drake smiled and continued his storytale," Hunter left after I taught him some basic rules of swordsmanship and magic. I told him to go to arachnea and stay there for awhile to ease his mind." Then Drake glanced out the window. "Ahh perhaps Me and my son shall whip you all up some dinner? We have 2 guest rooms here. Stay as long as you need. I'll call for Lerik to start of the cooking. I'll stay by Hunter." He looked at Corona and said, "Remember, do not enter...let him and I catch up as a foster father and son."

**-----------AFTER DINNER-----------**

The spider riders cleaned themselves up and each went to their rooms( boy's and girl's room.) Sparkle began to cry as the battle sounds outside continued. Corona and Aqune conoted her. "I wonder.."Aqune asked. "How did this war last this long?"

"I don't know...."conona responded. "But I bet Hunter suffered lonely days...like...like we did..." Corona told her.

"Good Night, everyone" said Princess Sparkle's small and quite voice.

After that no one spoke.

* * *

I hoped you like it everyone...Please review..XD I'll be anxiously waiting.....thank you

To be continued in Chapter 4.....

BTW everyone^^ Drake has a very deep and ancient aura because he's a sage(magican) and he had put Hunter into a sleeping spell to let him rest a moment earlier. The soothing aura was the leftover magic..^^ tee hee^^


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: OLD FRIENDS

I hope you like this story. Please review or at least leave a small comment :) thank you!

* * *

**_CHAPTER FOUR: LIKE OLD FRIENDS_**

After a good nights rest in which seems surprisingly comfy bed. The spider riders faced a dawn. At breakfast not everyone was there. When they all got dressed and headed to the dining room. The table had breakfast all set up. Apparently not too long ago since everything was still quite warm. The spider riders wondered where everyone else went. "Drake? Lerik? Hunter?" Corona timidly shouted out, remembering what happened just yesterday.

Drake suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Out of midair he poofed into the kitchen and greeted the spider riders politely. "Good morning Spider riders. I take it that you had a good nights sleep?"

"Yes, thank you very much for asking master Drake," replied Princess Sparkle kindly and shyly.

Drake blushed at those words. Not even Hunter ever called him Master. He was delighted, but felt that he needn't to be addressed that way and told Sparkle," Nay! Princess no need to added in the words 'master' in my name. Just call me Drake." Lumen then stepped foward. He wanted to start trouble and began to taunt him younger sister. " What? The nicknames. Ah hahaha! Nothing would stop her nicknaming habit. Gonna have to get use to it."

"Ah hahaha." Came a laugh. It wasn't Drake though. Lerik the red-headed boy stood by the doorway laughing. "You kids are sooo funny! Ah hahahahaha!!!" Poor Lerik was close to tears and was laughing nonstop.

Drake smiled a sad and delighted smile at the same time. _I haven't seen the boy laugh so heartly since before the war began, _he tough to himself. After awhile Lerika and the spider riders were talking and giggling around the table like old friends. Each of them tossed around stories from their past.

Magma and Igenous talked about their younger days. The girls told everyone about their latest achievments. Prince Lumen went on and on about cute girls. Lerik muffled in a giggle as Sparkle concluded that she thinks that her brother is a bit of a perv. Lerik told a story on how Greenlord use to be a beautiful yearlong tourist site. The flowers and the grass would bloom and purk up every spring. Some even lasted winter's bitter winds and cruel vicious snow storms.

Images of Greenlord vast and evergreen flowers and grass flooded into everyone's minds.

Drake smiled at them and headed towards the door. Before leaving he told them," If you're looking for Hunter he'll be in the backyard training. He does not want to speak about yesterday.I daresay that it would be best if you all left him alone for ...." Drake trailed off, "but if you must speak to him....pretend you saw nothing from the previous day. Infact say nothing of the sort. Do not mention that this place is a graceious land compared to the battlefields or you might upset him." With a swing of his cape Drake dissapeared into thin air.

At the mention of Hunter's name everyone saddend. The laughing stopped. Even young little Sparkle knew it was not the time to joke. Lerik began to keep his distance, but remained calm. "Don't worry," He told them, " Hunter'll be fine. Don't upset him and you'll be fine as well." He headed towards the door and jerked himself upwards( like when an animal senses something approaching or danger is near.) Suddenly a huge crash and bang was heard from outside the house. Magma was closest to the window and leaned out to detect what was going on. "OH NO!" He mumbled. "Those soldiers from yesterday! They're outside!"EVeryone panicked and Sparkle ran around. Aqune and Corona prayed nothing bad happened.

"Seems like the preditor has found it's prey!" Grinned Lerik. He licked his lips looking blood thirsty. He was dying to see more blood on the ground. Before leaving the room he turned to the others and told them to stay out of sight and get to safetey. He knew that the spider riders had no power what ever so.

"Don't worry" he said, "Hunter and I can handle this in a flash!" He gave them a wink and left.

* * *

PLEASE! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW!! FEEL FREE TO SEND ME HATE MAILS. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS LAME....


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: WELL DONE SPIDER RIDERS!

Hello everyone^^. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Sorry if it's bad expecially the title but please review XD

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE- Well done Spider Riders!**_

Hunter was seen in a room which seemed to be the weapons room. He rushed in and rushed out with a book in his hand labled " Spells for the light and speed." No one saw him slip out the door...well all most no one. Lerika and Drake were coming out of their rooms and saw Hunter sneak out the front door. It was obvious that he was still not ready to talk to his friends. In fact he hadn't spoken to anyone other than Lerik and his foster-father Drake. Luckly Lerik was there to tell jokes to keep Hunter off of everyone's mind. Lerik and Drake looked at each other and sighed. When the boy was depressed he may never recover in a loooong time.

Drakes grabbed a another book as too did Drake. Both rushed out.

Loud sounds of flames and fire, and blades and weapons piercing the flesh filled the air. The noise traveled towards the spider riders. "ohhhh...I wish we could help..." cried a sad Sparkle. "I feel so helpless." Squeaked her tiny voice.

"Maybe we **can **help," said a hopeful Magma. "It's not like the oracle's powers were our everything in life!" He added. Igneous seemingly read his mind and said, "Yeah I'm still good at the lance and sword!"

There was a bustle of exciting voices and Sparkle said," I'll stay here with Uncle Hop! We'll look after the house!" For once she knew not to budge into a fight.

"I think I saw some weapons in that room Lerik and Master Drake went into and out!" Aqune pointed towards the storage room.

Everyone rushed to there and grabbed a weapon each. A bow for Corona, lance for Aqune and Igneous, Sword for Lumen, and a hammer-club for Magma. Then everyone ran out just in time to see Hunter pulling up spells and knocked down an enemy. But Hunters back was turned to someone-- someone that was about to slice Hunter down.

"Hunter! Watch out!" Screeched Corona. The sudden voice startled Hunter, but his quick reactions made him swing around and killed the soldier.

Hunter was still uncomfortable facing his friends. Never telling them his past, but having them finding out anyway was not expected to him.

The spider riders saw Hunter's uneasy face and remembered Drake and Lerik's warning. They weren't supposed to face him so soon.

Hunter gave a small meep as he saw his friends before leaving to fight so more soldiers that were troubling Lerik. The spider riders stared at him running away. But busied themselves with the soldiers.

After what seemed a loooong time, but was really only about 30 minutes the riot ended. Not all the soldiers were killed, but seeing that they were outnumbered and CLEARLY losing. The rest of the soldiers began to flee the area. Magma and Igneous began to chase them, but a voice stopped them, "Leave them be. It'll be better that way...the road they heading down, leads to a cliff and any other way around is towards basin of acid. Besides we are all tired anyway...." it was Hunter's voice.

Corona saw a glimps of satification and a slit grin on Hunter's face, but it lasted for only about a second or two. Lerik glanced at Corona looking at Hunter and Hunter making eye contacts with the rest, but quickly looked away. Lerik stepped in to save Hunter from a long moment of silence. "Right! Towards North of their path is suicide, any other way other than back is also deadly unless you want to melt to death." He gave a small laugh at his last words. "Heading back to us with that number of men (there were about 10-15 men left) against us is a quick death. Every road for those dratted soldiers is black. Their fate is decided from here on ahhaha!"

Drake walked towards the bundle of children with a not so shocking appearance. Drake was covered in blood, but was not even scratched at all. In fact the half hour battle didn't even make him break a sweat! He had a worried face hanging on his head though. "Why didn't you stay back???" He concerlingly asked them. His voice wasn't angry, but contained a worried and frightned look. "this isn't your war...you shouldn't need to see the mad king's judgement..."

Hunter from nearby also had a worried face glued on to his as did Lerik throughout the whole battle when the spider riders were detected. Lerik went over to Hunter and lead him away to rest. Drake urged the Spider riders to the kitchen and told to clean Hunter's wounds then bring out more bandages for everyone else.

He glanced back at the Spider riders, but with a smile this time. They had done good though. Without getting themselves in the more fierce parts of the battlefield the five spider riders (excluding Hunter, he was fighting with magic) managed to keep themselves alive.

"Well done Spider Riders. I see you aren't helpless after all. Your skills in battle was well done, though I never doubt you all." Surprised at those words Aquna gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean Master Drake?"

"When I first laid my eyes on you all. I saw an expection look in your eyes. A deep fire of will. When the battle came The boys and I rushed out without a bit more than a single sentence or two I knew that you would follow in the lead."

The spider riders all gave out a slit blush. He wasn't angry at all.

Then Aqune asked Drake a question," Now please, if you don't mind my asking, what is this of the Mad King?"

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED!!!_**

**_XD I can't wait either!!!!XD(I'll run of to brain storm now^^)_**

**_Please Review XD Please!!!!_**

_**Thanks for reading^^ B**y**T**he**W**ay** Lerik's name is my made up name for Lake of Purety^^, Drake means Dragons^^. **_

**_Tee Hee Bye Bye!!!:D _**

**_THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR READING AGAIN EVERYONE^^, PLEASE!!PLEASE!!PLEASE!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! OR SEND ME A MESSAGE IF IT'S DEFECTIVE AND BAD...THANKS AGAIN^^  
_**

**_----Stay safe everyone:D_**

**_Luana Fluorite_**


	6. CHAPTER SIX: THE MAD KING

I'm sorry for the delay...its just i'm buried under projects, homeoworks, and test:( but here is the next chapter and Hunter has something to say^^.

Me: welcome Hunter! thanks for being my guest here LoLXD

Hunter: suuuuuurrree... anyway why am I acting soooo um how do you put it....EMO(grrrrrr)

Me:...uhhhhhh well....*thinks* it adds a nice touch????

Hunter: Hmpp!!

Me: uh oh..!

Hunter: just to let you readers know I'm not as sobish as the story says in fact pm this "lady" here your questions about my, appearane, personalities and I promise you it won't be as...down-hill as Luana here says I am!

Me:*interupts* and anyway here is what you've all been waiting for!!!....

* * *

Sorry for that i tried to add some comidy in^^ Never told a joke in my life before ah hahaha!!. Please review this story/chapter^^ if you can:D THANKS FOR READING:D.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX- THE MAD KING**

Drake urged everyone in. He, and Lerik treated everyone's wounds and after awhile everyone settled around the kitchen table to listen to the story.

"The Mad King," Drake began," is the sage king from our neighboring kingdom. He was once the most wonderful man in the whole land. His aura was of a gentleman and he treated his kingdom's peasants the fairest of them all."

Lerik and Hunter entered the room. Hunter was red in the face and a hug smile pasted on his head. It almost seemed obvious that he had a good time just now in his room with Lerik.

As they entered Lerik's voice filled the air. "Heeeeeellllllloooo peoples of the kitchen." Hunter giggled and they sat down next to Drake.

A fire had been set and the kitchen was nice and cozy. Drake continued his tale," One day, this 'king' was NOT so friendly. In fact he destroyed his very own kingdomsmen and slaughtered his own children and wife. The last person that had seen of him was Hunter. As described by him 'power-mad'. The King began attacking neighboring kingdoms. Flurvien up North has fallen. Our Kingdom, Melody, his falling apart, but not in wastes."

Lerik took over story-telling. He seemed more interesting and exaggerated some parts. "Yep. We're last to die haha! The King seems to want us on chains and shackles as his slaves. Either that or he needs a toy to slowly and painfully die. He wants us to scream that a mile away you can hear, before extinguishing us....and that is the tale. A short one in fact. Nothing more than what had happened in your world. Its always the same. Power-mad idiots." Hearing those last words, Hunter and Drake gave his a glare as if, it seemed that the King would hear( Thankfully only Lerik saw.)

"Anyway....would you all care for some dinner? It has been quite a long day and I'm sure you all would want some rest. Why don't you get yourselves cleaned and comfy again and the boys and I will cook." Drake shooed the Spider Riders away and began to cook.

He looked at Lerik and Hunter. An aching feeling stabbed him. They hadn't told the real and MUCH more longer and complicated story. Nothing good comes from getting others worried, even if those youngesters are energetic and would love nothing more than another show-down with the soliders. He sighed and went back to cooking.

Hunter and Lerik looked at each other. " Well..."Lerik

"Well..?

"Never...mind Kiddo....."

Little did they know the absence of todays soldier meant that there will be a greater battle someday....

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED......:D REALLY!!!AND SOON!!!

*spoiler* the ending will not be a pretty sight:( It's quite sad what would happen:(

Thanks for reading and Please review:D Thanks:D

* * *

Hunter: much better! No Hunter frowns:(

Me: well anything to make you happy( you ARE my favorite character anyway...*whisper tp myself* and a little cute)

Hunter: what was that agin? Didn't hear you

Me: huh??!?! Oh nothing^^

Me and Hunter: Well stay toned peoples of earth^^ because this story will have a sad ending around the next chapters^^.

Hunter: I wish the world will be more peaceful....

Me: me too but one war ends and another starts....

Me: well bye bye till next time:D


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: friends

I'm sorry to make you wait....but here is the next chapter. **_PLLLLLEASE REVIEW_**

**

* * *

**

**A Lesson about True Friends**

After the tale about the mad King everyone headed to bed. Lerik and Hunter went to their room. Drake and the rest to their own rooms as well.

It was mid-night and Hunter was sleeping right next to Lerik (small house after the spider riders stayed a bit.) Hunter stared at the ceiling and sighed. He couldn't sleep. He was worried. _What the hell have I dragged my friends into?!?!? _he though to himself. The thought made him angry and sad. I was too much to bear. This was no ordinary war were the oracle will guide you to saftey. A tear escaped his eyes and he tried to blink it away.

Next to him Lerik felt a disturbed aura. Turning around he saw Hunter fighting back tears and wiped them away. "What's wrong kiddo?"

Hunter jumped slitly at the sudden voice and faced the older boy. "Nothing...just thinking..."

"About what?"

"My...friends...was it okay....I....do you think I should've said NO to them when they said to follow me out back home?"

Lerik sighed, "You think it would've made a difference?" Lerik got up and lit a candle. Then he went out to get water. He returned and c=gave a glass to Hunter and sipped his own. He was going to teach Hunter a lesson about the heart and mind.

The candle gave a flicker and Lerik pulled Hunter closer into a huddle (it got colder^^) and told him in a whisper to avoid waking the others. "Hunter they followed you to the outer world. Think, THINK HUNTER, why did they ASK you to let them take them with you huh? They loved you. You were their friend. A bubbly cheerful person. The cared for you like a family- as if we had done. They fought with you, suffered with you, and laughed with you. There even is a rumor a girl, no names, likes you."

Swallowing Lerik's words,blushing at the crush and liking part, he nodded in understandment. "Yes Lerik I understand....and I was leaving ever so suddenly. I can't complain can I..."

Lerik smiled, his message had somehow gotten through Hunter's thick wall of barrier head. "That's right Hunter. The past is the past and now you have friends. It is your responsibility to treat them like so, not like they are a wonderful toy that you would dump at the slitest sigh of boredom. Friends mean responsibility and that also comes with having fun and laughing day long with them.

Hunter nodded and crawled back into bed. Lerik smiled at his success. He decided to sing Hunter a song his mother use to sing.

_"A little baby in his bed_

_ from from home away from me._

_ A little baby sleeping in my arms._

_ To the wonder of my night."_

Hunter dosed off in Lerik's arms. Lerik chuckled he loved having a brother. He went over what he said to Hunter and chuckled again. Those words were wise, but he'd made them up. He hadn't once thought of this. Oh well. He lifted Hunter off of him and plopped him on the bed, them crawled in himself. He looked at Hunter again, this time with jelousy. Hunter had so many friends and Lerik wanted them too.

* * *

Well that was ummm cheesy...i wanted it to be a friendship lecture:(. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT: FINAL FIGHT

Hey all^_^ I hope you enjoyed my last few chaptersXD. Hee hee^_^ I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT- FINAL FINISH

Hunter looked out the window dazed. The spider riders starred at him worried. "H..hunter? what's wrong?" Taking Leric's advice, this time Hunter did not ignore his friends out of shame. Not looking at his friends still he said, "...Nothing...nothing..."he turned his head and looked into his friends eyes and smiled,"Just staring at the garden. The roses are colorful. That's all."

Leric looked at his friend worried as well, "Hunter..." he could see he was tired. Leric was also tired since the too had stayed up last night talking instead of sleeping and resting up. He walked up to Hunter and said to the spider riders," Yeah! The flowers are pretty!" he smiled at the spider riders easing the tense atmosphere. Leric whispered in Hunter's ears, "Good Job...see talking to your friends isn't so bad after all!" Hunter turned to Leric and smiled abit,"I guess" he whispered back to Leric.

Suddenly a huge bang was heard and Hunter looked out the window. The image made his blood boil, "Darkrit soldiers,"he grunted. He leaped off the window and scowled. He ran into the weapons room and grabbed a sword. Then Leric, Drake, and Hunter ran out. Lumen, Igneous, Magma, Corona, and Aqune followed. EAch with weapons of their own. Lumen and Ignous had swords. Magma had a club, Corona had a bow and Aqune had a sword as well.

There was at least a small army of 50 men in the yard. One of them grinned madly and started to destroy the garden. Living plants and trees went up in flames. Birds and other creatures were killed and the house...the house started to go up in flames as well. Lumen panicked, "Sparkle! Someone get Sparkle out of there!" Hunter's face twisted in anger and surprise. Leric ran in and found Sparkle. He ran out with her and placed her near a tree and told her to stay hidden and hide somewhere safe if the tree went up in flames as well.

Drake looked at the soldiers, "Apparently you want this to be a death match!" he was ferious. The battle began after that. Drake slashed at three soldiers. Leric appeared from a tree and pulled the string of a bow. He aimed at five soldiers and shot them down. He hid behind a tree again. Corona shot some of the soldiers as well. The other spider riders started to kill the rest.

It was sudden but Hunter scenced a disturbing energy. He hid behind a boulder unseen from the battle and started to fight silently.

After 2 hours of fighting there was ten men left. The spider riders however were weary. Lerik was badly wounded and Drake...he was just as tired as everyone else. Corona whom was hiding behind a rock took aim and took down 6 of the darkrit soldiers. Hunter pulled up a quick spell and finished off 3 of the men, but he too was tired and worn out from casting so many spells. However the last one was not there at all.

A femanine scream rang throughout the battlefield. It was muffled in awhile...it was Sparkle...A soldier appeared behind the ruined house and burned up garden (Drake had used water-magic to wash away the fire.) In his arms was Sparkle. "P..put your weapons...d..down!" he grabbed a dagger from his belt and put it to her neck, "o..or else..."

Panick was so tence in the air you could feel it. The Igenouse, Magma, Lumen, Aqune, Drake, and Leric put down their weapons. "u..h...u..h...k.."he soldier studdered, "k...icked them away...make sure you can't...g..get them...NOW!" They did as instructed.

Corona's struggled to aim. She sighed and put her bow down. At this rate of nervousness her aim was completely wild.

Hunter starred at the rest and the enemy wide-eyed. It was up to him. AFter all he was still hidden. The spells had taken alot out of him but to save a friend's life was another thing...

_A trap spell? No..._a attck spell? no...he was too tired and didn't have the energy..._a...spell...s..p...e...l...l...a sleeping spell!_ Hunter flipped through his book of spells and found a spell titled _Feather Dancer_ he read. He sighed and quickly put the soldier at rest.

Sparkle ran to her brother's arms, "Brother!" she hugged him tightly, "I was soooo scared!"

"It's alright Sparkle"

Hunter came from behind the boulder. He had an extremley tired look on his face.

After going through a long heal time everyone gathered around a camp-frie outside. Hunter whispered something into Leric's ears. Leric whispered to Drake's.

"Oh..."

"Well..."

"Spider riders...Hunter says that he would like to head back to Aracnea with us..." said Drake. "This war...is not for a few to handle...Hunter would like to go back and have time to think... "

* * *

OkayXD There goes another chapter! PPLLLLLEEEAAASSEE REVIEW!

Chapter Nine: going back!


	9. A Letter to my Readers

An apology letter to my readers

Dear {readers' name(s)},

Please pardon me on my absence. I've been at work lately and I just recently started high school. I'm failing bio so….I'm going to update this story soon. Promise with two thumbs up to heaven.

Just a quick survey though. I looked over my story through high school level literacy eyes and my story seems to unliterate, childish and boring. Does it seem so to you guys? Like the story is from a fantasy imagination or daydream? It really did come from a daydream where I got sidetracked and imagined Hunter with his friends from the other world.

Anyway please reply soon I will (prrrrrooooommmmiiiisssseeee) to update this story in a bit. I will update before valentine's day I am hoping. I will bring my computer to work with me so expect something next time.

Next episode/chapter : Hunter's strategy, Dragon's Help

Thanks you for being a good audience so far ^_^

Sincerely,

Luana Fluorite


	10. CHAPTER NINE: GOING BACK!

Well...I guess I didn't keep my promise. Though I had a lot of school work (I'm a sophomore in high school now ^^ heehee) I have no excuses. A promise was a promise. I was actually going to ditch this story because I thought it was cheesy and childish, but after some reviews and plotting, I made a similar plot on the same track but more...in a way with LESS baby words. (I use to be ESL but now I'm a english honors student. I'll try new words!)

As I promised (apparently a LONG TIME AGO); here is the next chapter of the story.

**Chapter 9- going back!**

(Though...my grammar is better my spelling is...eh -.-" tolerable...)

* * *

**Chapter 9- Going Back to the Inner World**

Everyone looked at each other. Then they all returned their stares at Drake and Lerik, finally turning their eyes to Hunter, but it was just a quick glance. He seemed upset and Drake seemed upset as well, "My son..and I are leaving as well." He quickly threw in to keep the confusion at bay.

Lerik nodded and said, "Right...the garden...we..we've protected out garden from the war for so long. It is pretty much the only green thing left that is standing for miles. It can only stand so much war so only so long. The battle we just had with the Darkrit soldiers..." Lerik shook his head, "took down the last resistance our garden had against war. Peace is gone from here as well. There is no point in staying."

Aqune and Corona became silent. The usual Sparkle, whom had just been sleeping, woke up from the noise. She had heard everything and looked down on the ground. She was young, but old enough to understand such situations. She had gone through the spider rider's war with Lord Mantis after all.

Lerik looked from face to face and sighed at the frowns. "Well..."he began. He gave a quick thinking and smiled, "I always DID wanted to see the inner world for myself! Hunter must've hogged all the fun while he was in there, huh?" Drake nodded at the words coming out of his son's mouth. Lerik smirked as he caught a smile on Hunter's face that smile and faded away.

Drake cleared his throat, "UH HUM! Well now that the grand news has been announced...we will get ready to travel to the inner world!"

* * *

Hunter sighed. He had the same troubled thought on his mind again. Was it really and truly neccesarry to drag his precious new friends into this mess. Hunter frowned. This wasn't like him! It wasn't like him at all! Sure he had been all quiet while he had stayed with this family in Greenlord, but when he went to the inner world, everything changed. Yes...he HAD changed his personality completey just to blend in with the new world, but that also changed. Within the small amount of time he had spent in the inner world and arachnea he had become more open. His smile became more of a real thing than a mere act.

However at the slight moment he had set his foot on the soil of his own world again, Hunter felt the very deep stabbing guilt that pierced through his heart. He knew his friends were going to follow him regardless of what he was going to say. He should've tried harder to tell and persuaded them to stay in Arachnea...

From the corner of his eyes he saw Corona coming towards him. Hunter didn't move. He stayed in his area, the corner of the living room. He was going to have to face up to the situation and...apologize for being such a jerk for ignoring his friends instead of facing them the past few days.

Corona smiled a small but real smile. It felt like ages since Hunter and her talked in private. "Well...hi Hunte.."

I...I'm sorry Corona.." he blurted out, cutting her sentence off. Corona stared at him confused, "For what?"

For keeping all this and my past a secret from you all...you guys were suppose to be what I called friends! I kept this from you **and** I ignored you. I was just...I just...did...I'm just apologizing for dragging you all into this war in the firs.."

No, Hunter!" This time, it was Corona who cut of Hunter's words. She smiled at him and beamed. Her eyes bright and seemed to be like the stars above, unharmed by the war, unfazed by the situation...

Corona held her gaze on Hunter. She had to get this message to his brain. "It was our decision to follow you Hunter! You helped us, and the inner world! You made Lord Mantis make peace and you helped all the citizens of Arachnea! Prince Lumen and Princess Sparkle are both so happy you appeared in the first place! You helped us, Hunter...and we in return will help you **and **your world!"

Hunter stood there in shock, his mouth wide open. His mouth slowly formed into a smile and Hunter stepped foward, hugging Corona tightly. "Thanks..Corona...That really means a lot. Not just to me...but to Lerik and my father as well."

Corona smiled, "Well now...Our "Our old friend is back!" noting on Hunter's returned smile and personality that he had developed during his stay in the inner world"

From the distance, Lerik grinned. He cleared his throat to announce his prensence and giggled as Hunter and Corona separated almost immediately. "Well, My little Love birds" he chuckled, "Time to leave for the Inner World!"

* * *

The travel was a easy one. No need to fall into a portal of any sort and it was a matter of seconds, all thanks so Drake. Apparently, he had known the spell to teleporting to different worlds. Magma asked him why he hadn't used it to help Hunter to get to the inner world. Drake merely shrugged and laughed, "I'm the teacher! Students have less rights than we! Thus, they must learn to travel through the long way."

Hunter laughed, "Besides...if I didn't go through the pyramid and the portal, I'd never have gotten the manicle or seen any of you! Or Shadow!" Speaking of which...Shadow had not spoken at all to Hunter since he left...

"We're here!" Sparkle giggled!

"Home!" Igneous smiled. Home never felt so good...

There in the distance...was Arachnea!

* * *

I hope you like it :) I know it's short but :/ I like...to pause between Main ideas :) The main idea here is that they went home heeheee ^^

Please Leave a Review or inbox me a message regarding it. Thank You!

Yours Truly,

Luana Fluorite


	11. To my readers! I'm NOT dead

This is just a notice! I reaaalllyyy feel bad for saying I'll update soon! I didn't update soon as you may have noticed...my WHOLE computer got hacked by a idiot with no life. I was grounded for that because my mom was like "I am TEEELLING you it CAME from FACEBOOK! That junky website of yours!" so I was grounded without a typing source for like X weeks and months blah.

I have the whole story plotted out and so I'll not dump this baby, and I have no writer's block, fear not! I just need some time to re-adjust to my style of writing (been gone awhile.) I also need some time to type this all down :3 (I'm no oracle)

I hope you all read my update soon. However I'm making no promises anymore. I can't seem to keep them. It WILL be up though in less than a month.

THANKS MY READERS :D


	12. CHAPTER TEN: ANGER AND WAVERING FRIENDSH

My biggest apologies! I'm never promising dates again T_T

When was the last time I updated? A million years ago? True that! Well I'm thanking those of you that stayed faithful in me coming back and HERE I AM! If you want to thank anyone for this next update thank yourselves! Your reviews and follows made me come back ^^.

SPECIAL THANKS!

Jenni Li

Go over to her and give her a thank you hug for me! She updated a story I have been following that I loved and I was so happy! Happy me makes happy stories! That sounds cheesy.

So again, I've been in and out of depression and anxiety lately! Especially School! When they say, "Junior year is hard!" always listen to the warning T_T OMG! Trigonometry and APUSH and I'm not smart sooooo….and I work! No time….no time means no relaxation…means no stories. Sorry :(

-CALL ALL SPIDER RIDERS!-

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: ANGER AND WAVERING FRIENDSHIP

The morning was crispy. It was a calm and quiet fall morning. Squirrels(1) scurried about gathering nuts and nutrition, stocking up for the upcoming winter. Leaves on the colorful and odd looking trees grew from its normal hues of purple and blue to the autumn colors of red, yellow, and orange, falling to the ground, shedding in anticipation of winter.

Breaking the calm, the sky above this particular hill of trees and squirrels, came a droning sound, like a river, then a muffled volume explosion. A black void, making a distinct difference of colors in the sky, shredded the Arachnian sky, then the void itself began to rip the same way a cocoon slit open on a butterfly's first day. From the pitch black void fell a bundle of men (and women and a child.) One landing on top of each other until everyone formed a ugly dog pile heap on the ground.

"Oh…Ouch…"

"Get off me!"

"My back! My poor old back…"

"Uhh foo i mm ma mouh !(Your foot is in my mouth)"

It took a while before everyone untangled themselves. There was a sigh of relief when the issue was resolved. Corona turned her head. She watched from where she sat, in the distant mountains, she saw the kingdom. It stood strong and proud on the pink floral shaped mountain. In a matter of hours…they would be home at last…

The guards raised their spears and saluted the incoming heroes, the spider riders. "It's good to be home!" There was a hearty tone of excitement in Corona's voice and Sparkle rode in quickly, in front of everyone, "I can't wait to tell Lily about my adventure!" and sped away.

In the back, there was little talk. Walking silently between two just as silent bodies, Hunter eyed Sparkle jealously. _She can be so carefree at that age. My parents were DEAD at that age… _Drake and Leric exchanged glances, knowing the look in Hunter's eyes.

It was around midnight by the time they reached the interior of the castle where the bedrooms and guest rooms were. "Man! I'm spent! That was a real long travel!" exclaimed Magma as he stretched his arms above his head. Igneous rolled his eyes in a playful scolding manner. "We are suppose to be the best of the best Prince Lumen has to offer as soldiers and you are tired from a little WALK? Whatever happened to traveling across the land to fight the invectids. Where's the brute that lived in a forest for a decade(2)?"

The tone was heavy. The atmosphere was heavy. Except everyone was laughing, being playful, being happy. How could they be so happy when there is a war, decimating his homeland! Endangering the graves of his parents. Hunter stood with glaring eyes, mixed with emotions of hatred and anger...and betrayal. He felt lost in this crowd of smiling bumbling teens he called friends. He turned heel and walked towards his room, even telling Shadow to not follow him, in which the spider merely nodded in obedience with concern sitting in every part of his vision as he watched his rider walk away silently, without the others knowing, to a guest room. Not his own room, a random guest room so that the others would not find or follow him, least when they even noticed his leave.

Leric nudged his father and pointed in Hunter's exiting direction. "Go to him. The child is feeling lost, like a koi in a pond of frogs. Go." Leric nodded at his father and walked away towards him.

Hunter stood by the window. Clouds had started to form and rain was to be expected of coming soon. To his right was his foster brother, sitting at the edge of the bed staring at the floor. It was a awkward situation, but then again, what silence is not awakward? Hunter sighed "I'm so confused."

"Oh?" Leric perked up at the, finally, broken silence, "about what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" muttered the younger teen in a suddenly angered tone.

"I won't know if you don't tell me!" Leric usually got his brother to explain more that way. To pretend to not know, usually gets you the most information, that is, if Hunter was even in the mood to share and vent his little issue with Leric.

Hunter sighed, a deep, heavy, angered, and very very tired sigh "Fine." He tored his eyes away from the window, not that he was even looking at anything. His gaze was far away. Sitting down next to Leric, for a second he looked decades more older than he actually was. Was it the way he sat in his tired form, tired mentally? Only 15...

"I'm lost." Hunter began in a voice just as far away as his gaze. Drake had hit a point. "Everyone is smiling. I'm not. Everyone is laughing, I'm not. I fought their war for them with a smile plastered on my face. It wasn't even a fake smile. It was real. I feel so selfish though. I fought their war, none of them were complaining, none of them looked sad. They had problems too. They pulled through with no problem. I'm pretty sure they have more problems then me. Corona...Corona didn't even know who she was or what her past was!"

Hunter shook his head at himself, mentally punching himself, like it was painful to tell his story of his. He continued as Leric listening, like the wise older brother he was, "Then...then it was me! The Oracle offered to take me to the outer world again as a thank you for solving the issue in the inner world. I was, once again, face to face with a war, this time my war. I know it's not just me. The Mad King plans on eliminating anyone, of this entire world, who dares to stand in his way..."

Hunter stopped aruptly like he was about to spew something he was not suppose to. "I have a reason for this war. A reason that burns hatred worse than anyone's else." He got up and left. "I am..." he shook his head, "Not time yet. I can't tell you. I will though...It will be soon too.." he left the room and headed off to goddess knows where.

Leric just sat. He stared at the floor, the floor that he got to know so well during the duration of that conversation. "Hunter has something to say. It's big...but he hasn't told me yet." he tele-communated to his father mentally. "Like...his whole past or something. Father...You're...right...Hunter probably isn't someone we think he is..."

The conversation with giggles and laughter ended as soon as Lumen annouced the time. "It's 1 am! I'm tired...There will be a war meeting in the morning...We need to be well...*YAWN* rested...I need to go tell Sparkle too, or at least her lady in waiting, to come tomorrow."

"Where is Hunter?" Aqune asked. That got everyone's attention. "He's nowhere to be seen"

"He left...a looooong time ago when you all ignored the fact that he seemed on edge." announced Shadow bitterly. He pawed the floor with his front arm(3). He growled something about, being too happy at an inappropriate time before leaving the area. The hall remained silent as everyone cleared and went to bed.

"Hunter's not here…"

"Maybe he's late…"

"It's been an hour already…"

He wasn't here. The meeting had begun at nine in the morning and there was not a single trace of the redheaded boy. They even went to his usual bedroom, knowing fully well he had went to a different room the night before, but just in case…but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in the castle.

"I…guess the meeting will just have to go on without him." Said Lumen.

"BUT! This is Hunter's war! We're here to help him and he's not even here!" Pounded a red faced Corona. There was a uproar of anger and Leric and Drake merely sat. They sat away from the angry crowd next to the princess, who was just as nervous. Lumen, however sat, his usual lazy self, in his throne, head perched on his hand looking bored. His exclusion from the mob conversation seemed to affect the group. There was a embarrassed cough as everyone took a seat, which seemed to please Lumen and calmed Leric, Drake and Sparkle down.

"So…this war…"

Drake took charge in answering that, "This war is…a mad man's war. A king whose greed corrupted his mind, he wants to take the world with him to hell." Drake paused looking around, gazing into everyone's souls, making the riders look away from his feeling cold. "He is powerful. Very powerful. Yes. He DOES know of this inner world." Aqune sat up in alert as well as some of the others. "If you can guess his motives, he wants the entire universe at his mercy. Gods, demons, humans, dragons…" he pointed at the sky, "The living particles, one celled living creatures, anything that is considered alive and living, he wants under his control. It's only some time…no maybe even soon before he comes in here."

That stunned everyone, "…there will be another meeting tonight, no tomorrow morning." Lumen got up, and walked out.

It was evening and the oracle sun had started to turn dark. The air was still crisp and cool, but not yet cold enough to call winter yet. "Hunter…" Leric muttered under his breath in concern. "I couldn't find you all day. Were you in here ALL day?" Leric sat down at the fountain. The garden was illuminating from the fireflies(4) that fluttered about. There were many of them, some just flying about, some clung onto the trees and flowers. It was the only light source, but there were many of them. Many fireflies that fluttered the skies in a carefree and relaxed way.

"Not all day…obviously…" Hunter replied. If he had been in the Arachnian castle garden all day, the spider riders whom had been looking, searching the castle all day from top to bottom, would have looked in the garden.

"Time…"

"What?"

"Time…I'm running out of time…" Hunter mumbled in a whispered angry tone.

"…You know, everyone has been angry all day. Father told them how, in time, the King would come searching to take over the inner world. The King would bring chaos to the inner world and ultimately take the place if them Oracle…and.." he turned to the idly sitting Hunter who just stared at the flowers and the fireflies flying around the garden, "everyone has been angry at you too, Hunter…" continued Leric.

"Let them be angry."

"They are trying to help you and you keep pushing them away."

"Were you even listening to me last night, Leric? When I told you I felt enough guilt?" The red headed spider rider got up abruptly and turned to his brother. "I'll go…tomorrow…to the meeting…" The boy walked away, leaving Leric in yet another awkward, lonely situation.

"Hunter!" the Corona got up as Hunter showed up in the meeting room. Even Lumen raised a brow at the entering boy. He looked tired, and that made everyone feel guilty about the fact that they were even angry. He was late once again, an hour late to be exact. Hunter sat next to his mentor and father. He didn't look at any of his friends, not even glancing at Leric. He was fidgeting in his seat, uncomfortable.

"Welcome back, Hunter," stated Lumen calmly. "As I was saying…since I can't spare any soldiers we need an alternative."

Igneous explained, in case Hunter had questions, he coughed to get attention, "We need as many soldiers as possible. There is a war, yes, but there are crimes in our kingdom as well. Not only crimes, but many issues needed to be tended. As Master Drake, " he looked at the man who returned a nod, "had said…the Mad King is not only trying to rid of the people in his own, the outer, world, but he wants the entire universe at his mercy, no? He will try to send soldiers into the inner world or even himself. We need all the protection and all the assurance possible that our citizens and our home will be safe from his attacks."

Lumen held his hand up to signify that he would speak, "We do…have one alternative. There are the invectids. We aren't what one would called FRIENDS, but we are not fighting and are on good terms as well. I am sure they would be willing to fight with us.

Suddenly, Hunter stood up and glanced at his father. His father merely glanced back, without another gesture Hunter left the room. "Hu-!" Drake raised his hand to stop Corona. "Let him be."

"Did we upset him?" Sparkle mumbled in a squeaky and nervous voice.

"Maybe he's not happy about the fact that our soldiers are not helping him or that he doesn't believe we CAN help!" Corona groaned, with a hint of anger.

Her spider sighed, "I doubt that Hunter is as greedy as you're picturing him these couple of days…"

"Maybe he doubts the invectids. I mean he was the one who fought them after all."

It was Leric who found Hunter. He was in the garden again, but hidden in the tall patches of fall flowers. He wasn't near the fountain this time. Hunter sat on the dirt ground of the garden. He stared at a orb in his hands.

Leric sighed sitting down next to his mysterious, and lately distant, brother. "You know…" he said, "you could have provided a reason to leave, nn?" He ruffled the youngster's hair, who swatted him away. "It's rude…in front of Prince Lumen…"

"You felt that no?" Hunter asked. He wasn't even listening. "That strong pulse?"

"You know what it is?"

Hunter held out the orb. It was a small orb that fit into his palm. It was clear, like a crystal ball, and slightly blue in hue. Inside the orb, burned strongly and unwaveringly a bright red flame that danced in the sphere. "It was me…I…I'm not human…"

Leric chuckled, "I wan't expecting you to be…father and I…the moment we took you in, we knew you were something different. Not different in a bad way though, different in a way…like….like you were superior to us both, like a god.."

"A dragon…" Hunter corrected. "I'm a dragon. We rule the skies…." There was a sudden pulse of anger which pained Leric, "…sorry…." Muttered Hunter, "It's just…soon…we will be wiped out. We will be the first race to be wiped out. The King…he wants us as his slaves, then he will continue to wreck all of mankind. "Everyone has time…I…my kin…we don't have time! I don't have time!"

Hunter got up and said, "If…If nothing will change. If they can't make up their mind soon…" He turned his back to Leric. "If time stands in my way…I WILL DO THIS ALONE!" he stormed off.

Leric shook his head, "Kid keeps walking out on me!"

Corona had enough…she got up from the bed she had been laying for the past 3 hours. She had had enough of Hunter's attitude. First he kept all this from his friends, then he refuses to talk to them, then he makes up with them all, then he's all cold again and now…now this Mad King guy is coming to the inner world and is going to kill them all and destroy the oracle, and Hunter? Hunter just ups and leaves in the middle of the meeting. They had done nothing to upset him! He didn't even go to the first meeting! What is up with that?!

Aqune sensed her sister's anger and tried to calm her down, "I'm sure Hunter's just on edge."

"On edge?! We were fighting Mantid and we were never on edge!"

"Yes we wer—"

"Ok but Hunter's 'on edge' is worse than ours! His attitude! It's so rude! He kept it from us! It's his own fault! Why is he trying to push his problems on us?!" he roared. The blonde ran out of her room and went to Hunter's. She knew he wouldn't be foolish enough to be in his room, but still. She needed to vent. Maybe he would be there after all.

The unanswered pounding on Hunter's door answered that. She growled and pounded the door again until I finally gave away and opened.

The sight was bothersome. Hunter's room was a mess. The bedsheets were turned, the pillows flung about and the glass window was broken. There were burn marks and scratches on the walls and bed. One of the two beds were overturned.

There was a note on the desk, "Time ran out. I'm doing this on my own. Don't' look for me. I'll be fine." It was signed in Hunter's handwriting and the note was in Hunter's handwriting. What was worse was the manacle. Hunter's manacle, his proof of being a spider rider. It was shattered like someone grow too big and bursted out. It laided on top of the note, like it was placed there.

Hunter was gone…

* * *

So there you go. The suspense! Do you think Hunter was brutally kidnapped or do you think he transformed and left?

Notes:

I don't know if there are even seasons in the inner world or if there are even creatures like squirrels. Let's just pretend there is to set the "crispy fall season mood"

I don't know how long Magma was in the Forgotten Forest but let's say it's an exaggerated length of time.

I don't know if a spider has what we call a front paw, it's his arm. I always thought a spider has 6 legs and the two up front were his two arms.

Again, I have never seen any other creatures besides the spiders and the invectids. I don't know if there are any fireflies or even any normal looking trees and flowers in arachna, but these fireflies are your average normal tiny flies with their butts light on fire. They are NOT like the invectids where the bugs are human sized O_o.

Okay…I will never promise again, but since people are reviewing again, I guess you guys are still interested in the story. I hope your faith in me hasn't wavered. I really worked hard on his chapter. It's so much more professional then my childish writing back then. I would not be writing this if not for you faithful fans. Thank You!

Please Read and Review 3


	13. CHAPTER ELEVEN: XAVIER XAIN GOLDHEART

CHAPTER ELEVEN: XAVIER XAIN GOLDHEART

Hunter was…gone. Just like that. He didn't say why he left, besides saying "time" ran out. Sure there was a war in the Outer World, but time passed a lot slower in the outer world than in the inner world. A year in the inner world was probably a mere day or so in the Outer World. Different worlds and dimensions meant different time lengths of course.

Corona stared numbly at the nearly shredded, clawed, slightly burnt, and scribbled note in her hand. She read it and reread it over and over again and with each scan she felt more and more lightheaded. She looked around the destroyed room and noted, "It's a mess...why didn't anyone here anything…"

The door was literally hanging on one hinge, clawed, burned, and shredded, the walls and the furniture were equally just as burned and clawed, the window was so shattered that no glass was left on the window, but littered on the floor. It was like someone had neatly cut out the glass and threw it on the ground, but the scratches on the wooden frame didn't say so. There was a medium sized hole in the wall. It was much bigger than Corona and most likely bigger than her spider.

She flipped back the bed, which was strangely spared of any burns and only slightly clawed, which Corona was grateful for as she was getting lightheaded from the damage of the room and Hunter's disappearance. She read Hunter's note over again, for the 20th time and shook her head sadly, placing her head on Hunter's pillow, which seemed to have been spared as well. She held up Hunter's remains of his manacle and the note, not even noticing that she fell asleep.

SPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER RIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERS PIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER

Silver scales illuminated the night. Streaks of Indigo pattered the belly of a large beast, fearsome and strong, but beautiful and striking at the same time. The creature let out a strong screech, a sound that rang like crystal bells. It stretched it's wings, long and elegant and gave it a few testing flaps before lifting off and flying towards an unknown string of mountains and hills that nobody, no human, spider, or invectid had ever venture. Another screech was heard, as it flew on, loud, strong, beautiful, and elegant, but at the same time, sad and filled with sorrow.

SPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER RIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERS PIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER

Memories played like a film in a cinema, smiles instead of frowns, laughter instead of cries. She watched with a grinned, the day she met Hunter. She was patrolling the woods that day, her and her partner, Venus. She remembered the light that shot sky high, the urgency in the voices of those she communed with through her manacle, and then…the boy…the HUMAN boy, from UP there. His pink hair, and that silly headband with those silly green orbs sitting on top. In truth she had thought that those were some sort of…adventure goggles, they weren't.

She remembered how the boy, scared out of his wits, ran from him in mach speed, fear can do that. She remember how she found the boy again and after a series of events, she took the boy back to the kingdom. She remembered the "test" Igneous gave to him, to prove he was a real spider rider at heart. He passed and she grinned.

She remembered the many battles they had together afterwards. He was there for her, for THEM ALL, when Buguese had broken the Oracle's Shrine, when helped aid the citizens trapped in the Numa Castle by the invectids, when the castle began to crash down, when they helped Brutus reunite with his sister Portia and Aqune with Corona, when he helped them fight their war against Mantid, when he won that battle, setting Mantid free from his hate, and returned light to the invectids, and when they created a mutal alliance with Buguese, the invectid population's new leader. He had been there for them all.

Corona smiled at the warm memories, the memories when everyone was happy, even when there was war. She didn't notice a tear slip past her, didn't notice when her smile slowly form a thin line, then a frown. "Hunter…"

"It'll be fine." Hunter stood in front of her. Her hand was now in his, protected. "We'll see each other again, soon."

"Why did you leave, Hunter? And…your manacle…it's shattered, there…might not be a way to fix it anymore, you won't be a Spider Rider anymore…what about Shadow?! You two were best friends!"

"Corona…a spider rider isn't just someone who is confined to a manacle. They are someone who is brave, courageous, hard worker, and someone who is willing to help others even if it's a problem he will no longer return physically from. It's someone who aids others without a second thought in mind. The manacle's broken, but I'll always be a Spider Rider at heart.

"Hunter…where did you go…?"

He merely smiled, "I'm sorry, you'll know in soon's time…" with that, he was gone and she was alone again.

SPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER RIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERS PIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER

"—ona!"

What?

"—RONA! CORONA!"

Someone was calling her name…no…a lot of people…"

Corona forced herself to open her eyes, prying them open. "Waah…..?"

Her friends, the spider riders and their spiders, Drake, Leric, Lilly, and even a couple of the castle's nurses crowded around her bed, no…Hunter's bed. "I fell asleep?"

"Asleep?!" Venus gave a near demanding cry, though Corona could hear the worry in her voice. "We thought you were dead!"

Aqune spoke, "You left our room 3 hours ago and when you didn't come back I went to look…I found you…well…unconscious and unresponsive on Hunter's bed—"

"On his ravaged bed in his destroyed room!" corrected Igneous. "Aqune went to get us when you didn't respond to her shaking you and we came to see THIS" he pointed to the room's charred and clawed walls, "THAT" he turned is finger at Hunter's shattered manacle and note, still gripped tightly in her hands, "AND YOU UNCONSCIENCE!" he then finally pointed at her, poking harshly at her forehead several times, trying to drill his point into her head.

"You had us worried…" Sparkle whispered.

"We thought whatever attacked Hunter might've attacked you too, but the nurse's found no wound." Lumen stated.

"Corona…" Shadow spoke up, mildly surprising everyone, "what do you have in your hand?" Corona looked sat up and looked at the note and manacle tightly gripped in her right hand. She handed the note to Igneous who read it with a growing horrid look in his eyes, his face going from angry to a pale milk white. Magma snatched the paper from his hands and Corona watched as the note was passed to everyone else in the room, besides the nurses and the Spiders, whom didn't really have a "hand" to hold the paper up to read, and Drake and Leric. She watched her friends follow suit in Igneous's facial behavior, before it was past to Leric and Drake, who merely looked at each other.

The spider's began to grow antsy, "WHAT DOES IT SAY?!"

Aqune answered, she was usually the calmest, even in situations like these, besides Drake and Leric, who didn't seem to really have a reaction to the note. "The note said: 'Time ran out. I'm doing this on my own. Don't look for me. I'll be fine.'"

"It's probably written by Hunter." Igneous explained, "Which would rule out him being attacked and more of him—"

"—running away," finished Magma.

SPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER RIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERS PIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER

Leric was talking to Drake in their room, alone. "He probably…went to HER"

"She's gentle my son, believe in her. She wouldn't hurt her favorite nephew. They ARE blood related after all." Drake said.

"But…"

"No buts…"

"They're suspicious."

"Of Hunter? I know, my son."

"Then what do we do?! Tell them?!"

"You have to believe in her, AND Hunter. He clearly didn't want them to follow in his footsteps, he didn't want them to know."

"…"

"Besides, Leric. I KNOW you pay attention in my lessons right?"

"Yes."

"Even if they followed him to his destination, they wouldn't survive. There isn't any way to travel there besides air travel. Even if they made an air-ship, the mountains have a maze only blood lines of…HER…would know, would NATURALLY know."

"The Sky Maze of Celesta. One correct route out of 1000. One entrance and 999 death paths."

"Exactly, we are mere humans, even if they push us to lead them there, they will die."

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait, my son. We wait and place our trust on Hunter and on HER."

SPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER RIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERS PIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER

Hunter flew longer than he'd ever flew. "Must be because I haven't actually been in flight in awhile, a LONG while." It had been over a century since he last flew, he let himself get out of shape and a flight this simple made him tired already. He had taken a light nap earlier, and saw the comfort of Corona's face. "I'm grateful for having close friends…" he shook his head and let out a screech to clear his head. He had miles to go, but he knew exactly where to go. He'd never been there, but he heard Sasha was there. No, he felt her presence and KNEW for a fact she was there. "I just have to follow the sense…"

"I'm sorry Shadow." He thought merely of how urgent it was for him to leave. The manacle refused to budge, and so he could only watch desperately as it shattered when he transformed. Of course, the destruction to the room was not…necessary. He'd just haven't been in that state in a while. Hunter would apologize later, but for now, he really needed to get to Sasha.

SPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER RIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERS PIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER

The remaining spider riders all crowded around the meeting table in the throne room again. There wasn't the same buzz and talk as the first meeting, only silence. Leric and Drake were not present, they say in their room. Corona nearly pouted, "Doing who knows what, talking about who knows what…"

Igneous jumped in, "I had considered spying outside their room, but strange enough, I couldn't hear a word through the door!"

"Just as no noise came from Hunter's room despite the amount of damage." Aqune pointed out.

"Maybe it's some sort of magic…"Sparkle said. "Like when Mr. Drake used it to fight the bad guys in his garden!"

"It's possible." Igneous sighed. "I'm just wondering what happened to Hunter. Shadow ran off too." There was silence again, "You can't blame him though. He no longer has a viable rider, he's a lone battle spider again."

There was a creak by the door. Drake came in with a bow and sat down on one of the seats still available, along with his son. "Well, my dear friends." He began, "perhaps it will do your spirit good if—"

Corona bursted, "Good?! How can we be GOOD in ANY WAY when one of us spider rid…no..not a rider anymore….one of our friends is IN DANGER."

Drake remained calm, he raised his hand to calm her down, "My dear child, Hunter is fine." Leric grinned and, like a child filled too much with excitement, he bounded out of his seat, much to his father's displeasure, "YEAH! WE SPOKE TO HIM A FEW MOMENTS AGO!"

"WHHAT?!" there was a unison in speech. "Why didn't you tell us?" Corona screamed, near tears. "Where is he? Why did he leave? When will he be back? Will he be back at all?!" she fired a multitude of questions at the calm old master, who merely listened and shook his head. He started to answer each question, one at a time, looking at everyone's eyes in those deep understanding mentor eyes of his. "Hunter, has arrived at his destination. I will not tell you where. I will not show you where. It is impossible to get there, as a human." He paused, looking around for anyone who wanted to speak, "He left because he much talk to someone." He paused again in which Igneous mumbled, "Aren't we here for that?" Drake smiled, "Talk to someone, not for counseling, but to request something. He will be back soon. Perhaps in the following few days…" he paused, "or..perhaps the following weeks, or the following—"

"MONTHS?!" Magma screamed. Drake shook his head. "He will be back for certain, by the end of this month or the beginning of next month. The person he is visiting, is a stubborn person who doesn't like to see people leave." The left everyone agasp. "Don't want him to LEAVE?"

"In a good way." Leric piped in.

Corona growled, "You can't tell us more?"

"In soon's time, Hunter will be back, he will explain everything himself."

"That idiot better do so!" Corona threatened. She remembered her dream, "Cause he promised me it'd be okay." Everyone looked at her. "When?"

"Well…In…a dream alltooreallastnight." He mumbled in a shootout sentence. She blushed, calming down, "It can't be just a dream! Ask LILY! She sees things in her crystal ball and stuff!"

Lumen shrugged, "If we have to people to witness," he looked at Drake, Leric and Corona, "We can be sure our friend is alive and well."

SPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER RIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERS PIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER

"Hunter!"

The red head spun around and his exhausted frown immediately became a grin, "Aunty Sasha!" he hugged the woman.

"It's been way too long since I last saw you!"

The elegant woman smiled, "And you! You have grown, how are your parents?"

At the mention of his parents, Hunter frowned, his expression saddened, "They're…dead…" Sasha continued to smiled, calmly, something Hunter always loved about her, "It'll be alright, my dear!" she pointed at his shoulders, right than left, "I'm sure they are always next to you, protecting you and watching over you."

A maid walked over and whispered into Sasha's ears, "Hunter, your brothers are here as well, but we will speak to them later. For now you rest, I'm sure you came a long way." Hunter grinned, "It's been a long time since I've transformed or even flown. I'm beat!" He looked at the maid and turned to his aunt, "King and Fae are here?" he thought about his plan and said, "I need to talk to you later, Aunty."

"Alright than, Hunter…"

Hunter beamed, "Call me what my mother used to call me! Call me by MY name, Aunty!"

Sasha chuckled, "Alright then…Xavier Xain Goldheart."

SPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER RIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERS PIDERRIDERSPIDERRIDERSPIDER

Yeah, so this chapter sucked, so bad that I don't even know what It really looks like. I have a writer's block, but since it's summer vacation, I couldn't just ditch or dump it, I have time now, therefor any excuses are invalid xD

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Spider Riders As much as I love this show

READ AND REVIEW XD SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

If you are wondering, YES Hunter is a Dragon and his real name is Xavier Xain Goldheart 3


End file.
